With the development of technology, the personal computer (PC) has become an important tool for most of people to use in work, learning and entertainment. In addition, the mouse is one of the most popular input devices for the computer presently, which is capable of inputting various commands to the PC by controlling the cursor on the screen to move accompanying with pressing the buttons to activate the switches. With the time for people operating the PC increasing, users attach great importance to the mouse in various requirements. In contrast with the original mouse equipped with a left button and a right button only, the present mouse is further equipped with a roller and the buttons have various functions. However, it is still doubted whether the buttons with various function are capable of completely achieving all of a user's requirements during processing various software.
A required number of the buttons to a user may be varied with the software being operated when the user is operating a computer. For example, a significant amount of the shortcut buttons are required for rapidly inputting commands when a user plays a computer game. In this case, the user may need a lot of function buttons. Therefore, many mouse manufacturers compete to launch various mice accompanied with a plurality of function buttons. However, the accompanying problem is that once the user switches to operate other software unnecessary to use all of the function buttons, some of the function buttons become redundant and useless. Further, since the volume of the mouse develops towards thinner and smaller, the plurality of buttons disposed on the mouse becomes more crowded. Therefore, the user is likely to inadvertently press an adjacent button when trying to press a desired button during operating the mouse, and thus an error command is inputted. In a word, the mouse originally expected to improve operational efficiency of the user becomes a bother on the contrary. As a result, a number of the buttons of the conventional mouse as illustrated above is certainly unable to be varied or adjusted by a user according to a real operating condition.
In view of those above mentioned disadvantages, it is desired to provide a mouse with multi-configurable buttons capable of being switched according to an actual demand of a user.